


keeping it classy

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol, Champagne, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 10: ChampagneCrowley removed the foil, held the bottle and cork properly, before twisting it and quickly removing it, creating disaster.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	keeping it classy

“So dear, what do you fancy today?” Aziraphale asked as he went into the liquor section of his basement (that definitely hadn’t been there when he had bought the bookshop hundreds of years ago. There was no basement in any blueprints, it was like a  _ miracle _ ). The air was damp and it was chilly, giving all the drinks the perfect serving temperature. “We could have some red, I have a lovely bottle from 1824 from France, or perhaps a 1877 from Italy?”

The demon shook his head at the proposals. He was all for alcohol in all its form, but today just wasn’t a wine day for him, even though the thought of a lovely evening drinking with his husband was one of the best things in the world.

“I don’t really feel like it’s a wine day for me. We’ve had it so much recently.”

“Scotch?”

Crowley shook his head.

“Not in the mood for that.”

“Vodka?”

“Nah. How about champagne? Keeping it classy.”

“That is a splendid idea dear, I have a bottle over here.”

Aziraphale walked further into the basement, and picked up a huge green bottle from the 40s. That would definitely do.

He handed over the bottle to Crowley, and both of them went back upstairs and sat down on the couch, two glasses prepared.

“May I open the bottle?”

Crowley shook his head. Today he was going to be a gentleman, open the bottle, and pour Aziraphale the first drink, like you did when you wanted to show your significant other some extra affection.

“I’ll handle it angel, just sit back and relax.”

Crowley removed the foil, held the bottle and cork properly, before twisting it and quickly removing it, creating disaster. The cork flew away, and the liquid sprouted, hitting Aziraphale with full force, staining his coat and face.

“Shitshitshitshit. Oh shit. Oh… FUCK!” Crowley hissed as he almost dropped it, panicking. His hands were sticky from the champagne now running down the glass bottle. “Sorry angel, I did NOT mean for that the happen. Shit. I must have shook it or something.”

He saw a smile grow on Aziraphale’s face, and before he knew it, the angel had burst into laughter, leaned closer, and pressed his lips against Crowley’s, taking him by surprise. His lips tasted like a mix of the alcohol, and something sweet, and when they pulled away, he couldn’t help but to laugh as well.

“So much for being classy.”


End file.
